Away From Me
by XiaoGouZi
Summary: 旧文重发


小狗子汪在前面：

第一篇肖根 第一篇肉文 写在被405完虐的那个凌晨

懒癌晚期 写完是啥样就是啥样 重发也木有修改

祝食用愉快~！

是否原创：原创

配对：Shaw/Root （不分攻受）

分级：MA

特殊题材警告：同性性行为

Notes：旧文重发

* * *

Away From Me.

* * *

1.

一片硝烟里，肖看到了那个一头褐色长卷发的女人。她像个布娃娃一样倒在那里，承载生命的液体正一点点从她的身下蔓延开，就像生命慢慢从她身上离开。余光可以瞟到更多的敌人已经围了过来，黑洞洞的枪口一部分对着地上的她，一部分对着自己。肖的手紧紧攥住枪，但是已经没有了瞄准和射击的力量。她走到根身边，有点困惑地跪下，犹豫了一下，轻触了根被尘土弄脏的手臂。轻柔触感如记忆中那样，只是再也不会抬起。肖抱起根单薄的身体，平常挂满轻佻笑容的脸，此刻只有一片苍白。肖慢慢将根搂进自己怀里，脸上依然没有一点表情。她的脸贴在鲜血沾染的褐色长发上，隐约还能闻到湿润的属于根的味道。她的身体还是温热的。

你不用一个人去做这些的。因为你从来都不是一个人。你以后再也不会一个人了。肖一手攥着枪，一手紧扣进根的肩膀。黑洞洞的枪口慢慢顶在她的后脑。肖平静地闭上了眼—

肖猛地睁开眼。时钟指向4:27，窗外的天空还是一片黑暗。一摸额头，被冷汗浸湿的头发贴在上面，让她想起刚才梦魇里根带血的发贴在自己脸上的粘腻。肖烦躁的光脚下了床，准备去冲个澡。镜子前，脱下了黑色背心，肖看着洗漱架上的眼镜一时间愣住了。半晌，她才慢慢伸手，小心翼翼地拿起了那副根掩饰身份用的眼镜，温柔的触碰仿佛面前的是那个人，而不只是一件属于她的物品。

已经多久没有她的消息了？肖半裸站在镜子前，面无表情地看着手中的物品。

上次见到她，她是糕点烘焙师。得知她还活着并和芬奇见面了的消息之后，肖从白天工作的专柜冲了出来，连名牌都没有摘掉，一路狂奔到芬奇告诉她的那条街，一家店一家店地找过去。然后，当根面无血色仍透过西点店的窗户对她展眉一笑的时候，肖觉得自己好像被人狠狠推搡了一把，摇摇欲坠但还是一脚踩在了实地上。她突然有些迟疑，一边平复了自己的呼吸一边走到店后门堆放垃圾的小巷，没有摄像头的死角。扯掉自己胸前的名牌，肖自己都没有注意到自己颤抖着长出了一口气。然后她靠着建筑的外墙缓缓坐下，把头靠在了墙上。

肖一直等到西点店打样。渐深的夜里，露水打湿了肖裸露在外的皮肤，她匿在阴影里，看着根在后门口对其他店员轻声说晚安。最后一名店员也走远了，根径直望向肖倚靠的角落。肖对自己点了点头，紧闭了一下双眼又睁开，甚至检查了一下备用枪，方才起身走出黑暗。根靠在后门上，似笑非笑的温柔表情在昏黄的灯光下显得十分脆弱，就像一个倒影。看着根云淡风轻的脸，肖心里的怒火一下子燃烧起来。然后她意识到，自己的愤怒不是因为根单刀赴会，不是因为根受伤后亦没有向她寻求帮助，不是因为根幸存之后见的第一个人是芬奇而不是她，而是因为芬奇告诉她这场战争我们必须胜利，无论付出什么代价的时候，可以牺牲掉根的暗示。

"你是不是可以把你忙着被杀之前想给我留下的口信亲口告诉我了？"肖站定在根面前，没有抬头。

"我也想你，Sam。"根还是一贯戏谑的口气，这让肖很想照着眼前人漂亮的颧骨来上一记重拳，就像以前做过的那样。结果伸出手，却抚上了根的发梢。柔柔顺顺，服服帖帖地搭在根肩膀上的发梢，乖巧地缠绕在肖手指上。根稍微歪了头，有点不可思议地看着眼前的人。肖没有什么表情，但是垂下的睫毛有些微微的颤动。根微微一笑，把脸贴上肖的手掌。肖的手掌干燥而温暖，有着枪柄留下的硬茧，并不那么柔软舒适，根还是满意地轻叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。肖觉得手心一热，热量好像顺着血管一直流进了身体里看不见的地方，唤醒了身体里一直沉睡的不知名的野兽。

一时之间两人都没有说话。多事之秋，这样平静的片刻已经是奢求，两人谁都无意打破。

"给我看看你的伤口。"不知道过了多久，肖生硬地下了命令。根还是微微笑着，顺势捉住肖想收回的右手，很自然地转身进了后厨。

一进入室内，肖便开始警惕地打量店里摄像头的位置。"Sam，我虽然受伤了，脑子可没有坏掉。后厨是没有摄像头的。"肖放心地回头，看见根正解开厨师服，里面只有内衣，有点目瞪口呆。但是在看到一点点显露出来的绷带时，肖的心情又重归愤怒。尽管早有心理准备，肖还是被眼前这具身体震惊了。在厨房明亮的灯光下，根身上的伤疤大大小小，分布在她光滑紧实的皮肤上，发出冰冷的光。新添的两个伤口上缠着绷带，雪白的，刺伤了肖的眼。

"我以为你说过机器会保护你。"

"我现在还活着。"根息事宁人地说，"已经没有再流血了，早就没有了。我总会很好地痊愈，一如既往。"根看到肖指节发白的拳头，安抚地牵住她。肖的身体一僵，拳头却没有松开。听出她安慰的语气，肖还是在根的新伤旧伤上扫了一遍又一遍，阴沉的表情显然已经在考虑怎么突突突那些伤害了根的人。

然后她看到根左肩上，由自己造成的伤口。早已痊愈，在根肩膀上像一朵盛开的肉色花朵，反射出金属的光泽。肖觉得喉咙被什么东西堵住了。

"Root，我…"肖哽住了，手掌贴上那个疤痕，感受到根裸露肌肤上的一阵凉意。根垂眼看着肖，突然觉得有点好笑。一开始属于两个阵营，不是你死就是我活的敌人，怎么就发展到现在这个地步。也许，在很早以前，甚至刚见面的时候，就被她吸引了吧？根莞尔。

"我没事，Sam，没事的。当时我们是敌人。"

2.

肖摩挲着那个不小的伤疤，突然很想吻遍眼前人身上所有的伤痕，将她巧笑嫣然背后的痛楚全都溺死在自己的怀抱里。根裸露的皮肤散发出一种危险而诱惑的味道，吸引着肖，让她有一种想探索更多的欲望。身体里的野兽似乎苏醒过来，烦躁不安地开始踱步。肖已经想不起来上次和人坦诚相见是什么时候了，生存的压力也让她无暇顾及个人欲望的问题。但是，现在，她想要眼前这个人，至少，想要更亲密的接触。只是她尚不知该如何伸出手，或如何开口，来完成这个呼之欲出的愿望。她僵硬地将厨师服的两襟拉到中间，准备将欲望挡在扣子外面。面对这样一根木头，根心里无奈了一下，又一次采取了主动。

根拉住肖的手臂，环在自己腰上，然后伸手抱住了眼前身体僵硬的小个子女人。"大不了再挨一拳，"根心里想着，"看在我是伤员的份上，她应该也不会下手太重吧。"低头将脸埋进肖的颈窝里，根如释重负地长叹了一口气。肖身上闻起来有点像室外的冷空气（在外面呆太久了，根想着），更多的是熟悉的洗衣液淡香和古龙水味儿，让根觉得从没有过的安心。根闭上眼想，在至少是被推开之前，能享受短暂的安全感也是好的。

当她感觉到肖收紧的手臂和后心处手掌大小的温暖时，嘴角绽放出一个微笑，撒娇似的蹭了蹭肖的头发。肖环着女人不堪一握的腰，一边想着她这段时间怎么瘦了这么多一边将她压向自己，满怀的温暖让肖心满意足。熟悉的冷峻香水混合着新身份带来的食物香味，肖觉得自己饿了。不仅仅是呆坐了好几个小时带来的饿，还有更深层的—她渴望从眼前人身上获得更多。肖有点诧异欲望来得这么迅猛，一反常态。她只知道根温热的吐息撞在自己的皮肤上，让她想温暖她单薄的身体，想占领她的每一座城池，想看她在自己身下婉转承欢；也想被她占有，想知道那些在键盘上能变出魔法的漂亮的手指在自己身上能制造什么样的惊喜。

感觉到怀里的人轻颤了一下，肖像触电了一样急忙松开手。欲望驱使下肖竟然忘了控制力度，挤压到了伤口，雪白的绷带上渗出一丝血迹，肖觉得身体里的野兽一下子被担心赶到了一边。"没事的，"抢在肖道歉之前，根用一贯调戏的语气说，"我特别喜欢你强硬的时候。尤其是对我。"满意地看到肖翻了个白眼后，根转身从水槽后面拿出一个手提箱。根打开箱子，肖看到里面除了包扎伤口的必需品，还有两把手枪。肖推着根坐下，解开根伤口处的绷带，仔细查看着伤口的情况，发现伤口并没有裂开，只是有些渗血后松了口气。根一副事不关己的样子，好像她处理的不是自己的伤口而是别的什么人的，只是含情脉脉地看着肖，露出玩味的笑容。感受到凝视，肖抬头望了一眼。

"别再说我喜欢你扮医生的样子了。"肖把染血的消毒棉球丢到一边，拿起敷料。"也别再说承认吧你关心我。因为我**的确**关心你。你现在是有朋友的人了，芬奇，里瑟，他们都认同了你。以后你要是再做出只身赴死这种事，我真的会突突你的，而且不是在膝盖上，明白吗？"

"芬奇，里瑟是我的朋友，那你呢。"根凝视着半跪在地上扎紧绷带的肖。其实她心里也大概知道答案，但就是想听肖亲口说出来。"说什么废话。"肖翻了个白眼，叮铃咣啷开始收拾绷带和敷料。当她提着箱子准备放回原处的时候，根拉住了她的手腕。"Sameen…"不是一贯暧昧的口气，而是低沉的请求。肖身形一顿，轻扭手腕挣脱了根的手，把手提箱放回原处，把沾血的绷带缠好放进口袋，然后在水槽一点点撕碎了沾血的棉球，用水冲走。

"Sam，你真是深思熟虑，我真喜欢你这么体贴。"根歪头玩味地看着肖洗完手，转身走来，弯腰，头垂在自己面前。她的手放在自己的膝盖上。肖盯着自己的手背："不是这里，不是现在。你先把伤养好，再…""你想要我吗。"根直接地问。肖的后半句话消失在了空气里。

肖张了张嘴。"想。但是…"

根倾身凑近肖的耳畔一字一句地说："那么就要我。我不想哪一天最坏的结果来临了，心里还留有遗憾。"气流的刺激让肖后退小半步，那晚见面后第一次，肖仔细对上根的眼。根褐色的瞳仁里一扫刚才的轻佻戏谑，只有哀伤和请求，好像深色的琥珀，沉淀着生死，但是仍然明亮。细细的眉微微蹙起，根严肃的时候都会这样。肖认命地叹了口气，发现自己居然因为渴望而有点颤抖。双手搭上椅子的扶手，接下来就是一个两个人都期待已久的亲吻。一开始只是嘴唇的碰撞，肖很奇怪这种自然的感觉，好像这并不是两人第一次接吻。根凉凉的唇逐渐有了温度，感受着肖的温暖和柔软，心满意足地闭上了眼，双手环上肖的脖子。根咬住肖的下唇，舌尖轻轻在上面划着圈，催促着。接下来根感觉自己被卷入了一个温暖而湿润的地方，肖的舌纠缠着她的，火热的温度让她感觉沉睡已久的身体逐渐被唤醒。肖挤进根的大腿之间，一手抱住她的腰，一手抚进她的头发，留下几个温暖的触点。根咬住肖的舌尖微微喘息着，得到了鼓励的肖逐渐将这个细密的吻变成了巧取豪夺。根舔着肖的上颚，肖觉得痒痒的，知道根是不让她完全掌握主动权。她微微用力，就势咬住根不安分的舌。

"你真是甜美，"肖喘息着，因为缺氧而微微晕眩，本来就低沉磁性的嗓音因为情欲变得沙哑。"既然求我跟你做，你就要乖乖听医生的话。"

"你随时可以走开，只要你愿意。不走的话，之后腰酸腿酸走不动可别怪我。"根挣开肖轻轻合着的牙，挑衅地说。肖感觉浑身的血都被点燃了，好胜心在她胸口燃烧起来。"我们会看到的。看到时候腰酸腿酸走不动的会是谁。"

3.

肖突然稍稍下蹲，环住根腰背的手臂滑到她的臀部，一用劲便将精瘦的女子从椅子上抱了起来。根轻轻惊呼一声，被打了个措手不及，下意识地搂紧肖的肩，双腿盘上了肖的腰。褐色的长发倾泻而下垂在自己肩头的时候，肖只觉得一阵恍惚，全身的血都沸腾了。

她控制不住地亲吻着眼前人的锁骨，根的大腿压在自己的胯骨上，紧紧地缠住自己的腰，肖战士的手掌开始在托住根的部位没轻没重的揉捏起来，结实的手感让她神魂颠倒，只想快点撕开那些恼人的衣料，直接感受她细腻的肌肤。

从大腿和臀部传来的痛感让根轻哼了一声，不甘示弱地咬住了肖紧实的斜方肌，留下一个深深的牙印。突然的刺痛让肖微微皱了眉，抬头不满地看着眼前的女人。根得意地笑了，抬手将头发拢到一边，捧起肖的脸用力地吻了下去。不同于上次，这次的吻由根主导，掠夺般的堵住每一个缝隙，一点不给肖喘息的机会。

肖承担着根的体重，猛然遭到暴风骤雨般的攻击，报复性地把根用力抵上双开门冰箱。虽然肖没忘了将一只手垫在根背后以免根贴上冰冷的金属，力度之大还是一度让肖担忧根的伤口会不会裂开，但这担心随即迷失在根让人晕眩的吻里。

两人的喘息回荡在不算大的后厨里，肖感觉自己和身上人的体温都在渐渐升高。她好不容易挣脱了根的双唇，迫不及待地贴上根的脖子，在那里用力吮吻着，烙下一枚枚属于自己的印记。根抬起头喘息着，手却不安分地滑进肖的裤腰，在那里面她可以触及肖迷人的股沟的开端—反正肖现在没有手管她—根感觉到她的身体和自己的一样烫。

肖一用力，又将身上的女人往半空中抬了一点。将后背的魔爪从裤子里抽出去的同时，黑色简单式样的胸罩就在自己眼前。肖大口大口呼吸着根的香气，垫在根背部和冰箱门之间的手灵活地伸展着，轻轻一扣就隔着薄薄的厨师服解开了根胸罩的扣子。根低下头咬住肖的耳垂："这么熟练，你对多少女人用过这一招了？"

根炙热紊乱的气流喷在肖的耳朵，更不用说在说完那句话之后根开始用湿软的舌描摹肖耳朵的轮廓。肖起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，感觉已经烧旺的火上被倒了一杯百分百浓度的乙醇。"对很多女人。"肖暴力地用牙齿将根的胸罩扯到上面，暴露出来的美好让她感觉胃里狠狠抽搐了一下，眼前一阵发黑。

"但是自从遇见你，就没用过了，"肖埋进根的乳沟，"因为我再也没有上过别的女人，"肖发烫的嘴唇正沿着根的南半球一点点探索，"顺便说一句，也没有上过别的男人。"

根满意地笑了。听见头顶洋洋得意的笑声，肖猛地轻咬住根顶峰那一抹嫣红，然后满意地听着女人的笑声中途转变成了一声呻吟。粉红的乳首已经是半挺立的状态，现在突然陷进温暖的口腔，被肖的舌尖用力拨弄着。肖可以感觉到根的乳尖在自己嘴里慢慢变成一颗硬核，空着的手也不闲着，袭上根另一只空虚的柔软，带着占有的欲望不轻不重拖揉着，大拇指轻轻按住顶端摩擦着。

"Sam…！"失去了一只手臂搂抱的根只能更紧地夹住肖，肖在她身上放的火已经快由内至外将她燃烧殆尽，神志不清地叫了肖的名字。胸前两点的刺激在体内横冲直撞，闪电一样传到更下的地方，她甚至可以感觉液体慢慢流出，濡湿了亵裤。根觉得自己身上散发着情动的诱人香味，浓厚得让她觉得有点不好意思。

但是她绝不会，也不想叫停。根抱住肖的头将她按在自己胸前，没有被肖触及到的肌肤不甘心的呐喊起来，让根想要更多的爱抚，更大的满足。但是现在，她并没有说话的力气，她只能紧闭双眼，竭力将头后仰，顶住冰箱门，控制不住地呻吟，控制不住地叫着肖的名字。

肖的舌头有力而灵活，卷起根的敏感，包裹着，吞吐着，轻噬着。肖忍住身体里钻心的痒，克制住自己想要马上完全进入身上人的强烈欲望，尽心尽力将这个过程拖得久一点，再久一点。她喜欢听根尖叫一般的呻吟，喜欢她软糯的声音充满欲望地叫自己的名字，喜欢她紧贴着自己的腿根散发出一阵一阵潮热的气息，喜欢逐渐弥漫开的浓重的欲望的味道。

这些都是只有她给得了的。至少，只有现在她给得了。肖感觉自己既是得胜的将军，又是根手下的败将。但是不管是哪一个，她都心甘情愿。

根眼前已经一片金星，身体的刺激加重了某种空虚的感觉，她略带不满地准备抗议，低头却看到肖嘴角的隐笑—肖的嘴唇还恋恋不舍地黏在一颗乳尖上，舌正围着乳晕打着圈儿。看着肖性感的嘴唇灵活地施加各种刺激，根不由一阵激灵，血液冲击在耳膜上轰轰作响。于是，她决定更直观地表达自己的需要：她拉起肖正在自己腰间流连的手，直接将中指和无名指含进了嘴里。

在感到根将自己的手指含入口中的时候，肖脑海里最后一根弦"嘣"地断掉了，留下一片嘶嘶啦啦的电流声。抬头看见根脸上泛着动情的红潮，眼波流转看着自己，目光里还有一点挑衅。根的舌尖轻舔着肖覆盖着薄茧的指腹，手放肆地牵动手指在嘴唇里进出…肖再也忍不下去了。喘息着，肖抱起根转身，将根放在了操作台边缘。

肖撑住根身体两侧，用自己的身体逼迫根向里挪，直到完全坐在操作台上。从乳尖一路舔吻到唇，肖在根身体上留下一道亮晶晶的水迹。重新吻上根的唇，肖却像蜻蜓点水一样马上离开，转战根的耳垂。根颤抖着，却没有畏缩，一手支撑自己的身体，一手搭上肖的后脑。解放了双手，肖随即解开了根裤腰的扣子拉开了拉链，根配合地轻抬身体好让裤子更快的离开自己的身体。

"表现不错。"肖哑着嗓子轻声咕哝了一句。"你应该得到奖励…"

根看着肖委身下去，认命地深吸一口气，竭力仰起头。明亮的厨房灯像太阳一样刺眼，但是并没有什么大碍，因为现在根眼前已经什么都看不见了。她只看得到肖充满占有欲的脸，还有她漆黑如夜，深不见底的明眸，深情地凝视着自己，眼里只有她一个。此时，此刻，她们完全属于彼此。

4.

肖滚烫的手掌熨烫着根的腰线，舌尖在根的肚脐绕圈儿，然后认真的慢慢向下，几乎一寸皮肤都没有放过。根看着肖慢慢逼近自己最私密的地方，难为情地别过了脸。肖看在眼里，心里笑出了声，半跪在地上，把火热的嘴唇贴在根的大腿内侧。她把住根修长的腿不让她合拢，一路舔吻下去，在膝盖侧面停下来稍微喘了口气，伸手拨弄了一下娇艳欲滴的花瓣。

这动作让根一阵战栗。然而肖并没有让根有更多的时间反应，直接吻上了已经湿漉漉的花瓣。根发出一声压抑的低吟，介于折磨和享受之间，这让肖觉得十分受用。舌尖在花蕊周围描摹着美好的形状，肖心无旁骛，只想更快更好地取悦眼前人。她高挺的鼻子每一下都恰巧顶在顶端的褶皱上，不轻不重，不缓不急。

这种故意避开了所有正确答案的做法让根大为不满。酥麻的感觉从尾骨一路爬上脊柱，却找不到出口，汇集在小腹形成一团毛线，刺得根奇痒无比，必须处之而后快。意识已经模糊的情况下，根伸手下去想解决"不争气"的肖一直避而不碰的欲望。肖眼疾手快地把那只不听话的手打到了一边，然后报复性地吮住了一边花瓣，牙齿轻轻地咬着，手里捻着另一片，并且小心地坚决不碰到要害部位。

不仅如此，肖还故意发出淫靡的吮吸声，纵然根只有一边耳朵能听到外界的声音，这不立体的水声还是让她羞得几乎是痛苦地闭上了眼。偏偏就在这时，久经沙场的肖医生一只手攀上了根小巧但美好的乳房，食指中指夹住已经硬成一颗黄豆的乳首，用大拇指摩擦着。

这个刺激成了压垮根的最后一根稻草。"Sam…"根颤抖着抚摸着肖的头发，充满请求意味。肖满意地听到头顶传来的声音带了哭腔，于是不再拖延，舌尖试探地顶进了温暖的甬道开口。香甜的味道让肖感觉胃提到了心脏部位，挤压着自己的气管，心口一阵发紧，小腹里涌起一阵暖流。舌尖轻轻探索着，舔舐着肉壁，肖心满意足地咽下粘稠的蜜汁，一手轻触根的乳尖，一手时轻时重地捏着根形状完美的小腿。

根已经抑制不住唇边的呻吟。由于背后没有支撑，她只能腾出一只手插进肖的头发，指肚紧抓着肖的头皮，好像本来想将肖扯开，结果却帮助肖更深入自己。舌头和甬道都是湿滑温暖的，两者碰撞到一起产生了奇妙的化学反应，在根脑子里产生一系列爆炸，气浪快要将她掀上了天，只留下耳鸣，和自己剧烈的心跳声。

肖直起身，故意地带着没擦干净的嘴唇吻住了根。根从肖的唇齿间尝到了自己的味道，兴奋和羞耻让她真的很想哭出来。"你自己的味道怎么样…？"肖邪气的低哑嗓音魅惑一般，她满意的看到根痛苦地把脸扯到一边。肖有力的手臂环住根贴向自己，让根不用竭力撑住自己的身体，根双手紧紧抱住肖的肩背，好像抓住一根救命稻草。两个人的心跳如此剧烈，仿佛心脏想隔着胸膛碰撞到一起。

"你让我发疯…"肖在根的唇间说，"你真是太甜美了…"右手从腰后移到身前，肖缓缓推进一个指节。粘稠的液体是如此丰富，肖没有遇到任何的阻碍。肉壁挤压着她的手指，褶皱颤抖着，产生一股吸力，让她的手指深陷进温柔乡里。

根抱着肖的手臂随着肖的进入收紧，然后缓缓的放开。要命的充实感弥漫到五脏六腑，让她只能有气无力地呻吟着，喘息着，在肖的嘴里叫着她的名字。肖慢慢将手指全部推入，每一步都可以感受到撑开嫩肉的快感和突起的刮擦。肖用着她战士的忍耐力强忍着，不让自己粗暴地进出—她怕弄疼根，尽管她真的很想蹂躏怀里的这个疯子，因为她让自己也变成了个疯子。

但是根并不介意肖弄疼自己。她想获得全部的肖，好的，坏的，温柔的，粗暴的。哪一个她都会欣喜地接受。肖松开了根的唇，动情地吻着她优美的脖颈，轻轻咬住根有力的跳动着的动脉。肖感觉到根是如此真实，如此鲜活，在自己情感缺失的灰色世界里增添了一抹鲜血一样艳丽的红色。肖甚至想狠狠咬下去，想感受根的鲜血溢满自己的口腔，一直填满自己的胸膛。

根是她生命里唯一的亮色。在那之前，她习惯一个人杀人，一个人被追杀，一个人舔舐伤口，一个人藏匿在阴暗的角落里。她习惯黑色的枪支，黑色的匕首，黑色的外套背心紧身裤，黑色的鞋子。除了愤怒，她感受不到这个世界。她的音量实在太低了，一不小心就淹没在嘈杂的背景音里。

然后根出现了。她不经意地调着情，不经意地控制了肖，不经意地让肖的音量找到了可以交流的出口。就像一头频率和其他同伴不同的鲸，在深海里孤独沉浮了那么久那么久，终于遇到了可以识别自己赫兹的同类。肖迟疑着伸出手去碰触这个世界的时候，她碰到的第一个对象，是根。狡黠的，优雅的，决绝的，根让她牵挂，让她动心，让她无法自拔—在她还没有意识到的时候。面对这个世界，肖依然是迟钝的。但她为数不多的感知，都放在了根一个人的身上。

生离死别之间，肖没有办法再回避真实的自己。她清楚地意识到，她需要根，就像根需要她一样。她愿意为了根而骄傲的灭亡，就像根也愿意为了她献出自己的生命一样。肖想要满足她，想要保护她，想要抚平她的恐惧和痛苦。

最让她心驰神往的是，她根本不需要开口，根早就什么都知道了。

而现在，根就在这里，在自己怀里，在自己手中。肖闭上眼，虔诚地亲吻了根的脸颊，手上慢慢加快了动作，在根体内策马扬鞭，攻城略地。根随着肖的节奏起伏着，不清晰的水声加上根迷人的呻吟和肖的喘息回荡在不大的空间里，根的厨师服还挂在肩膀上。肖拱开根右耳处的头发，轻舔那道狰狞的伤疤，巨大的心疼和内疚让她减慢了进出的速度。

直到根安抚地揉了自己的头发。

从右耳下滑到右肩，肖满意地看到绷带还是一片雪白。右肩之后是左肩，左肩之后是肋骨…肖亲吻着根身体上一个个新的老的伤痕，手腕变换着姿势，动作一直没有停，慢慢找寻着最致命的那一点。

终于在摩挲到某个微妙的角度时，肖感觉眼前人的身体猛地一震。根抬起手抓住肖空闲的那只手，但是不用根提示，肖已经记住了那个角度，记住了那个角度可以带给根的感觉，并且一次一次重复起来。根的眼神越来越涣散，之前零散在四肢五骸的欲望慢慢汇集成巨大的海洋，往小腹汇集。肖明白根就要冲上云端，重新半跪在了地上，舌尖卷起花蕊上方已经充血肿胀、正探头探脑的硬核。

根的手指骤然在肖头发里收紧了，随即意识到可能弄疼了肖心疼地松开。此时的肖哪还管得了那一点点疼痛，她有力地每一次都撞击在核桃表面般的那一点上，舌尖配合手的节奏，逐步将根带上顶峰。欲望的液体一滴一滴砸在地板上，爱欲的香味蒸腾着，催情的气味让肖红了眼。根不受控制地仰起头，感觉到体内的力量慢慢汇集，即将迎来爆发。她挺了挺腰让自己更加凑近肖的嘴边。

然后，在肖坚定有力持续的攻击下，根终于感到被高高地卷起，小腹猛烈抽搐起来。突然涌出的液体沾湿了肖的手心，手腕，顺着线条硬朗的小臂滴在地上。肖并没有马上停止动作，反而加快了速度，这让这次高潮绵延的时间更久，感觉更强烈。根脖颈和下巴的线条僵成了一条直线，一声拉长的带着尖叫的呻吟不可抑制的从她胸腔里迸发出来。

肖在心里得意的笑了。她很满意根的表现，同时也对自己表示了褒扬。但是，她知道这还不是结束。感受着温暖的肉壁强弩之末般的抽搐，肖起身吻了根还沉浸在余韵里僵硬的唇。

然后，肖缓缓推入第二根手指。感觉到异样的充实感，根惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但并没有感觉到疼痛。肖敏感地捕捉到了这个信息，随即准确地找准了致命点，带着一往无前的气势运动起来。肖咽下根慌乱的气息和呻吟，安抚地吮吸着她的舌尖，汲取着甘甜的液体。

然后，不出肖所料，刚刚高潮结束敏感的肉体是如此易于掌控—根在两根手指的进出中顺利的达到了第二个顶峰。根紧紧闭着双眼迎接失重般翻天覆地的快感，不由自主地脱离肖的唇，咬住了肖的肩膀，将呻吟埋没在肖的身体里。肖这回是真的笑了，安抚着根的后背，手指还在缓缓地进出，不时轻按一下战栗的阴核。

根觉得好像在云端漂浮了很久。太阳晒得她浑身发燥，像要炸开一样。但是慢慢的，她从天空坠落，强烈的失落和空虚让她不知所措。然后，她发现自己跌入了一个温暖熟悉的怀抱。睁开眼，是肖在亲吻自己的头发。肖在感觉到根的感觉完全过去后，慢慢从她身体里退出，合拢她的双腿从侧面紧紧抱住她。

根回抱住肖，靠上她的颈窝，满足得有想落泪的冲动。肖依然是一副没有什么表情的样子，但是嘴角的隐笑让根什么都明白了。"Sam，你真是…太会照顾人了…"根撒娇的鼻音此时听起来比什么都好听，肖有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子—手上全是根的香味。

"废话。"肖清了清嗓子。"我可是医生呢。"根搂着肖的脖子笑了。这就是她的肖吧，明明心里翻江倒海，但就是一副嘴硬的样子。明明很开心，很得意，还是要用一副冰山的表情伪装；明明很体贴，很温柔，却还要装出一副满不在乎的样子。好在她接受到了肖的频率，听到了她的声音。因为根知道，肖是绝对不会把感情说出口的。但是只要看着肖的眼睛，观察肖的行动，倾听她的心跳，就能知道，肖在乎着。肖爱着。

根笑得愈发甜蜜。"看来我当初说的一点都不错。We are having so much fun together, Sam."

5.

从余韵中慢慢平复的根乖乖地双手撑在台边，晃着两条大长腿安静地看着肖重新半跪在地上，为自己清理一塌糊涂的腿间。情动的时候太不顾一切，现在肖的外套都好好的穿在身上，反观自己的几乎全裸，让根觉得有点不公平，有点迫不及待地想扯开那些遮蔽，感受禁欲的黑衣下那一身训练有素的肌肉会怎样诚实地回应自己。

但看着肖轻柔的动作，脸上的表情认真得有些严肃，又让根觉得肖实在是太可爱了。伸出手，根揉了揉肖的头发，和摸小熊的手法如出一辙。

"别这么摸我，我又不是狗。"肖没好气地说，却只是象征性地晃了晃头，根的手明明还好好的在她头上。肖继续认真地打扫战场，擦干地上暧昧的液体后，还好脾气地为根拿来了之前丢得老远的长裤。正准备负责到底地帮根穿上，根一把抓住肖的前襟，将她拽到面前。

"这么着急做什么，我还有些事没做呢。一些不需要穿着裤子做的事。"贴着肖的耳朵，根用最挑逗的声音低声说。尽管她的声音还有些暗哑，肖却觉得每个字都真真切切地砸进了心里刚刚平静下来的湖，溅起一片片水花。"Sam，闭上眼。"

肖抬起一边眉毛看着根跳下操作台，腿有些使不上劲，这让肖绽放了一个不怀好意的嘲笑，眼里的得意让根有点想去包里拿电击棒。根推着肖靠在自己刚才坐着的地方，偏头吻上了她，一边抬起手遮住肖的眼睛。根的手心感到肖长长的睫毛呼扇了两下，刺着她的手心痒痒的，然后顺从地闭上。根用手轻压了一下提醒肖闭好眼睛别睁开，然后离开了肖的唇。

看着肖一脸一切尽在掌握中的微笑，根歪头思考了几秒。肖听到窸窸窣窣的声响，心里隐隐约约有些期待女人说的那些不需要穿着裤子做的事。她感到根一步步走上前，紧紧地抱住了自己，亲吻着自己的脖颈，温柔地脱下了自己的外套搭在一边。根余温未消的唇贪婪地舔吻着肖肌肉线条分明的肩膀和胳膊，肖感觉刚刚冷却的热血又渐渐沸腾起来。她已经从这个人身上得到自己想要的东西了，现在，轮到她给予了。

肖完全不准备阻止根。毕竟，在两个女人之间，这种事情当然应该是互相的。况且，在和根的关系中，她们一直是有来有往：这次你赶来救我，下次我为你而来；这次你电击加熨斗，下次我还你一记老拳。根肯定不会满意只有自己被吃干抹净，应该也会给自己点厉害瞧瞧的吧？肖有点期待地笑了，感觉根的唇流连在自己的锁骨上，手在腰和臀上下游走。根报复性地也在肖衣服遮不住的地方，比如脖子和锁骨处又吸又舔，留下深浅不一的印记。

肖默许了根这种任性的行为，甚至鼓励一般地扶上根的腰。根光滑的皮肤让肖又开始蠢蠢欲动，一手揽住根，一手往根胸前伸去。"Sam，有点耐心。"根抓住肖不安分的手，反剪到背后用一只手抓住，另一只手惩罚似的捏着肖的腰。这种程度的束缚对肖来说轻轻一扭就能挣脱开，可是此时肖并不想摆脱这甜蜜的束缚。

根发烫的唇沿着肖黑色的职业装描绘着她胸前的形状，突然准确地隔着衣料和胸罩咬住了肖的乳尖。肖对女人准确的判断力十分惊讶，突然而来的刺激让她倒抽了一口凉气，四肢一阵发软。根的牙齿轻轻摩擦着，肖不禁打了个激灵，不安地扭动了一下身体。根恋恋不舍离开肖的胸前，手已经可以感觉到硬挺的乳首，不由发出了一声轻笑。

两个人之间的距离不到十厘米。根垂眼看着肖脸上动情的红晕，迷人的胸脯起伏着，双眼乖乖的闭着，睫毛轻颤。根闭眼亲吻了肖英气的眉眼和高挺的鼻梁，最后回到肖微张的嘴唇。根给了肖一个缠绵忘情的吻，以至于她离开的时候肖居然感觉若有所失。肖刚准备张嘴嘲讽一下根这种不温不火的狗屁前戏，就感到巨大的拉力将她背在后面的双手拉向了操作台下方。

肖猝不及防，跌坐在地上。愤怒的睁开眼，看到根笑嘻嘻地从自己身后绕过来，蹲在自己面前，饶有兴趣地盯着自己看了一阵，然后走向刚刚没穿上的长裤。肖被尼龙束带死死地绑在了操作台的一根桌腿上，任凭她怎么恼羞成怒地挣扎，钢铁结构的台面也只是咣当咣当震动几下。"这他妈唱的是哪一出？！"肖疯狂地挣扎着想挣脱不再甜蜜的束缚，脑子里气得嗡嗡作响，如果眼能杀人，正慢条斯理穿上长裤扣好衣服的根早就死了千万次了。

"我说了，有点耐心，Sam。"根脸上有最得意最甜蜜的笑，正把头发从厨师服领口里撩出来。肖一口银牙都要咬碎，桌腿的尴尬高度让她就算能站起来也不能完全直起腰，根将她束得恰到好处，硬是让她一时半会儿脱不出手来。根拿上自己的包，走到门口，像是突然想起什么一样回头凝视肖的双眼—快要被愤怒烧尽的双眼。

"Sam，你应该知道我们是不能一起离开这里的吧？外面到处都是摄像头呢。"根故意露出一副"你懂得"的惋惜表情。"今晚真是美好，你真是美好…美好得我舍不得就这样结束。只是我不想乖乖跟你回家，暂时还不想。但是总有一天，我们会把剩下的事解决掉的，我保证…"

"你这个疯子！快放开我！"肖气得眼前发黑，但是她突然想到自己的怒气好像并不全是因为又被算计，还因为根没有做完该做的事。金属的台面撞击墙壁发出巨大的声响，根笑眯眯地将手指放在唇上嘘了一下。肖居然听话的停止了挣扎，虽然只有一下下。

"今晚谢谢你来找我，"根拉开了门总结般说道，看着满脸通红的肖几乎要笑裂。"以及，走的时候记得关灯。亲爱的Sam。"门还剩一丝缝隙，根将不知道什么时候摸走的肖的匕首贴着地面滑到了她脚边。随着门锁咔哒一声，根离开了。

"他妈的疯女人…"咬牙切齿地低吼着，肖割开束带冲出门，一袭白衣的女人早就不见了踪影。指缝残留的半干触感和走路时感觉到的下身的粘腻更增添了肖的愤怒，她天旋地转地洗了手，拿起外套准备愤然离开这又一个耻辱之地，却没忘临走前再将所有东西检查一遍，确保不留任何痕迹。

悻悻地关了灯，锁上门，肖呼吸着微凉的空气长叹了一口气，压下翻滚的欲望和愤怒。双手插进口袋，肖发现口袋里多了一样东西。掏出来一看，是那天根伪装记者时戴的眼镜。肖奇怪为什么根要把这东西放在她口袋里，正在她奇怪的时候，手机一震。

"带着它。下次任务会用到。Kiss Kiss To You too."短信这样写。肖叹了口气，翻了个巨大的白眼，认命地将眼镜放进了口袋，然后走出小巷，重新融入芸芸众生中。

6.

回过神，肖死命晃了晃脑袋，想将又一次羞耻的败在根手下这种事情甩出脑海。咣当一声将眼镜拍回洗漱架上，转身怒气冲冲地去洗澡。肖把水调得很凉很凉，好像能就此冲掉自己心底涌上来的欲望—仅仅因为一段温暖湿润的回忆而涌上来的欲望。肖很不喜欢这样的自己。但是很多时候，当她反应过来时，她发现自己在想根。就像这个被噩梦惊醒的凌晨。

如根所说，在一次拯救POI的任务中肖用上了那副眼镜作伪装，只是用完之后肖也没舍得按常规处理掉。于是肖又一次对自己翻了巨大的白眼，乖乖的把眼镜带回了家。

厨房"一聚"之后，根再也没跟她联系。没有短信，没有电话，没有留言，连耳语都没有。肖一边云淡风轻地和里瑟一起打爆一个又一个膝盖，一边时刻注意着根有没有和芬奇联络。当芬奇和里瑟看她的眼光称得上是怜悯的时候，肖终于受不了了。愤然从地下铁回到地面上，肖拨通了罗密欧的电话。

"嗨，美…""闭他妈的嘴。"肖怒气冲冲的说。"马上带着你的屁股和你的小跟班们来见我，我想干一票大的。上次我们商量过的那个金库。"

肖没想到这群小混混比自己想象中的更加业余，也没想到在自己发泄式犯罪的过程中还有源源不断的号码来打扰自己，更没想在自己接近POI的时候出现在耳机里的，是根。听着女人在另一头相隔许久却若无其事的调情，肖咬牙切齿地回答，却无法掩饰脸上的笑意。可怜的POI得意地看着眼前火辣的特工肖，还以为那些情意绵绵的意有所指是说给自己听的。耳机里，根笑嘻嘻地照单全收，尖牙利齿地反击回去。

根的调情实在是太分神，肖愤然挂了电话，握紧了拳头，感觉又败下一阵。其实，得知根安然无恙，低调行事，肖实在是松了一口气。只是她打死都不会承认心里有多高兴。哪怕只对自己承认也不行。

根听着耳机里挂断之后的忙音，偏着头微微笑了。她并不在意肖挂掉她的电话，相反，她知道这是肖认输的表现。况且，这还是个可以视情况加以利用的好借口。根想起那天在后厨肖充满欲望的吻，柔美有力的肌肉，细心温柔的另一面和被算计之后的暴怒，心有些突突地跳起来。这一段时间里，根转换了太多不同的身份，并没有机会和肖一起并肩作战。和撒玛利亚人的短暂交锋给了根一个藏匿和休憩的机会，也终于让她如愿以偿和肖联系上了。

只是她没有想到肖依然怒气未平，依然在寻机挑衅，依然在她说"伤害你"的时候按耐不住的舔了嘴唇。根抿抿嘴，对着正在往玻璃上贴照片的芬奇意味深长的一笑："Harold，我可能需要一点帮助。"看着芬奇一脸戒备的僵硬地转过身来，根举起一张白纸。

然后，肖果真乖乖的按自己所想来问芬奇的指示，尽管那篇指示只有开头用了几个大词，尽管肖是个一流的医生，肖还是抓住这个拙劣的借口气势汹汹的来了。根无法控制地看着肖笑了—尽管刚刚才领教了肖的傲娇—肖居然也还了她一个笑。肖握着10瓶需要被"全面净化"的高出血热病毒走在踌躇满志的女人旁边，一边还在思考她刚刚说的那句"需要花上一整夜"，临近的公共电话忽地响了。

根毫不迟疑地在第二声响铃时就接了起来，贴在自己还能听见的左耳上。听着话筒里的声音，根玩味地看向肖。"她又有什么指示？有屁快放。"肖挑起一边眉毛，感觉自己的心在膨胀，然而她同样不会承认是因为看到整天心心念念的人出现在自己面前，只把原因归为大仇未报的愤怒。

是的，她们之间，还有帐没有算完。肖记得。但是根也记得。

根挂了电话，报出了一个地址。"她说处理病毒的所有装置和原料已经准备好了。"肖没再说什么，只是默默的跟在根的后面，像以前很多次那样。肖看着根的背影，看着和自己几乎一模一样的皮衣，看着她棕色的头发随着步伐起落，笑意悄悄爬上嘴角。自暴自弃地对自己摇了摇头，肖清清嗓子，紧走两步和根并肩。

看着根兜了几个圈子停在一处老公寓门口掏出了钥匙准备开门，肖满脸戒备地往后退了半步。"对，这里是我家，Sam。"根从容推开门。只是一个十分简单的套间，厨房，卫生间，卧室进门便尽收眼底。老式装潢，完全没有多余的摆设，枪支和根伪装用的各种物品好好的摆在架子上。莫名其妙的，肖感到十分熟悉，就像是回到了自己家里。

这个女人真和自己一样，是个战士啊。肖不知为何突然冒出了这样的念头。

现在，不大的客厅俨然一个小型化学实验室，茶几和地毯上全是全新的器材和原料，甚至连包装都是完好的，看得出来刚刚送达。"没有摄像头，没有窃听器，连来这里的路线也绝对安全。她给我们选了一个好位置，Sam。"根暧昧的看了她一眼，脱下了外套，卷起袖子开始拆包装袋。

"为什么我们的天才领袖不在这里玩这正义的游戏，嗯？"肖按照芬奇的指示将最后一瓶病毒小心翼翼地加入进程，然后销毁了盛液体的容器，松了一口气，摘下护目镜和手套，解开防护服。根正在脱下防护服的手停住了。她微微偏了头，看着肖防护服下渐渐显露的仅着背心的身体，高度紧张让汗珠正顺着肖性感的脖子和胸口流进她深深的乳沟，一时语塞。一瞬间肖以为根正在接受机器的指示，然后发现根眼里的打量，突然有点不好意思。

"呃…你…有多余的浴巾和睡衣么？"肖翻了个白眼，"你知道…这汗…"

根突然回过神来，意味深长地笑了。"Sam，我可能并没有考虑过有人留宿的情况。不过，我想，你应该不会介意用我的。"

"…不用了，我看我还是回去吧。"肖冷脸说，拿起了外套。粘腻的汗水让她不舒服地扭了扭脖子，但她决定不能就这样呆在这个女人的家里。上次根因为不愿意乖乖跟她回家就把她丢下，这次肖居然乖乖到了她家里。虽然是为了任务，这种奇耻大辱还是让特工肖想突突个把人以解心头之恨。但是比起这点，她更不能原谅自己心底深处的期待。

还没碰到门把，肖感到一股力量将她顶在了门板上。熟悉的味道瞬间将她包围，让她按耐住想回身打残对方的本能。"我不是说过这个进程要持续一整夜么，"根压低声音在肖耳边轻声说，"中途还有的是需要你的时候。"话音刚落，肖感到女人的牙齿轻咬了一下自己的耳垂，这让她打了个激灵。

肖回过身准备发作，根已经跳开了。肖恨恨地抱起双臂走过去看根在衣柜里稍稍翻找一下，然后将取出的东西一件件扔给肖。"给。新浴巾。新背心。我按自己的码小一号买的，可能不会太贴身。哦，还有新…""闭嘴吧你。"肖一把抢过根刚拿在手上的底裤，决定无视根快要笑裂的脸，气鼓鼓地冲进了卫生间。

根正坐在沙发上监视着净化进程，肖擦着湿漉漉的头发走了过来。根满意的看到自己买的黑色背心尺码刚刚好，紧绷在肖身上，勾勒出美好的曲线。"去洗澡。我来盯着。"肖冲着根炙热的视线撇了撇嘴，坐上根旁边的位置。看着根走进卫生间带上门，肖有点后悔之前说出那句像是表白一样的"这里还有我留恋的东西"。

她怕说出口，因为一旦说出口，就感觉成真了。但是如果不是真的那样认为，她又怎么会脱口而出呢？肖记得那天被根唤醒的欲望，记得当时自己那种想保护她宠爱她的感觉，也清楚直到现在，那些感觉并没有变化。但是她就是说不出口，让根留在她身边，再也不要撇下她先行离开，再也不要孑然独行以身犯险。要不先确定一段关系？肖盯着酒精灯的火焰发了呆。"女朋友"三个字跳进肖脑海的时候，她猛地摇了摇头。

肖觉得现在自己真的需要一瓶酒。

身边一沉，根坐了下来。肖默默往旁边挪了挪，根身上湿漉漉的香味不可控制的钻进她的鼻腔。她闻起来和自己一样…肖深呼吸了一下，本来想平复自己有点混乱的心跳，却起了反作用。或者是自己闻起来和她一样了，肖愤愤地想。

根看着肖阴晴不定的脸，看着她脖子上的动脉突突地跳动着，轻笑了一声，直接伸手搂过肖的脖子，对上了她的唇。感觉到肖微微的僵硬，根安抚地舔吻着肖的下唇，直到肖开始温顺地回应自己。根舔着肖整齐的牙齿，等待肖热切的进攻。两个人的舌纠缠着，根将靠近肖的一条腿缩上沙发，伸展到肖背后，把自己挪近了一些。

这个吻让两个人都有点微微的喘息。但是根并没有停下来休息，而是转而进攻肖靠近自己的半边脖颈，搂着肖脖子的手微微用力，示意肖自觉地把自己献上来。肖满不情愿地翻了个白眼，却还是磨磨蹭蹭地将自己更凑近了。听着根在耳边的轻笑，一肚子邪火的肖恨不得将她按在沙发上就地正法。

就在肖琢磨着怎么扑倒眼前人的时候，根另一只手袭上了肖一边的高峰，略微用力地揉捏着，然后就势将她背对着自己搂进了怀里。根的长手长脚顺利地圈住了肖，在不大的沙发上，两个人贴得很近很近。根温热的呼吸拍在肖的耳畔。

"我说过总有一天，我们会把剩下的事解决掉，Sam。"根双臂圈住肖的腰，对身高差感到十分满意，肖的耳朵就在她的嘴边。根伸出舌头轻舔肖的耳廓，一只手探进背心摩挲着肖结实的小腹，一只手隔着背心捻起一颗半硬的乳珠揉弄。肖认命地闭上眼，渐渐袭来的快感让她决定安心享受，于是她双手向后抱住根的头，在她半干的头发上轻抚着。

根的手指并没有那么温柔，占有一样的揉搓很快让肖全身燥热起来。交出主动权并不是肖习惯的做法，但是，身后这个怀抱是根。肖感受着根在她脖子和肩膀上唇齿并用，微微的疼痛反而带来更大的快感，让肖清晰的知道她正被占有着。根真的很清楚自己的喜好。肖满意的轻叹一声，转头去寻找根的唇。根热切地满足了她，同时完全将背心掀到肖胸部上方。肖伸直双臂让根脱光自己，然后命令般的看了根一眼。

根乖乖地自己脱下了睡衣。心里的占有欲叫嚣着，让根有些暴躁地重新撞上肖的嘴唇，双手的食指和中指同时夹住肖两边的乳尖，一边感叹着大乳量带来的优等手感一边恶作剧地捻动着，满意地听到肖嗓子里一声压抑的呻吟。肖感到根滚烫的胸腹贴着自己温度稍低的背，从后到前炙烤着自己的心。

感觉到肖的乳尖已经硬挺到可以顶住自己的手掌，根用一只手臂同时摩擦着两颗充血肿胀的乳首，另一只手探到肖两腿之间，轻按最柔软的凹陷部位。布料已经有些湿润了。

根气喘吁吁松开了肖的唇，意味深远地看着她。"Sam…""闭嘴…"肖双眼迷离，呼吸紊乱，脸上满是欲望，一只手撑住沙发边缘，另一只手…流连在根光滑的大腿上。根听话的闭了嘴，满脸笑意低头去啃咬肖紧实的肩背，下面那只手轻松地褪去了肖的底裤，从肖的脚尖将它扯下，丢到一边。

7.

除去了最后一丝遮挡的肖有点不好意思，斜着眼看见撇开底裤之后，根的手就势回到自己的重点部位。感觉怀里的人有点僵硬，根将啃咬改为温和地吻着肖的肩背，一路向上，用舌卷起肖的耳垂吞吐着；徘徊在胸口的手用掌心磨蹭着肖已经挺立的乳珠。两个人都有一条腿踩在地上，根把膝盖拱到肖的腿下，将肖的腿分得开了些。

感觉到肖略略紧绷的肌肉慢慢松弛下来，听着她粗重压抑的喘息，根的心砰砰地跳动起来。她不知道她们会去向何处，也不知道这种危险关系会给两个人带来多大的痛苦，她只知道此时此刻，肖浑身赤裸在她怀里，她的指尖正游走在肖入口边缘。根从未有过如此强烈的想得到一个人的欲望，撕掉了所有的戏谑和伪装之后，她终于把最真实的自己摊开在肖的面前。今天，她期待得到肖诚实的回应。

根低头咬住肖美丽的蝴蝶骨边线，左手食指中指半按着肖的一颗乳首，有技巧的揉着。肖安心地靠在根身上，不耐烦地抬头轻轻扯了扯根的头发。"耐心，Sam…"根含糊不清地说。肖张开嘴想咒骂一下，就感到根右手两指滑进了自己腿间湿透的缝隙里。肖闭嘴咬紧下唇，不想泄露哪怕一点点呻吟。

根只能看到肖小半边侧脸，但是还是可以看到肖的脸一直红到耳朵，眼不知道是不是闭着的，半湿不干的头发松松的扎了个马尾，发际有微微的汗珠，肖的身体随着自己的动作微微上下起伏。肖的心跳是如此有力，脖子上动脉那一条皮肤快速地跳动着，让根忍不住闭上眼把脸贴了上去，肖驯服地仰头靠上她的肩。

根修长有力的手指顺着湿润的肉槽上下滑动，发出粘稠的水声，微微变换着角度寻找着缝隙顶端刺激的那一点。两个人的体温是那么烫，贴在一起的部位被汗黏在了一起。根的背上泌出细细的汗珠，头发粘在上面有些轻微的不适，被她完全无视。稍微坐直了点好让肖靠得更舒服，根集中注意力寻找合适的角度。

她迫不及待想看肖在她手下颤抖。

根的手指带来的刺激让肖觉得很惬意。像这样安心献出一切的时刻在她生命里几乎没有过，只因她全身心相信身后的这个怀抱，和她并不温柔的手。肖并不确定自己是什么时候沦陷至此的，只是现在，她的确很想要根狠狠地占有自己，想和她再一次融为一体。感到一丝强烈的刺激，肖控制不住地轻颤了一下。聪明如根，马上将这个刺激一次次复制出来，然后满意地摸到了充血肿胀，探头探脑的阴核。

根并不打算怜香惜玉。略微用力的滑动带来尖锐的刺痛，比疼痛更明显的是快感，肖大口大口呼吸着，仰头看着天花板，止不住一阵一阵的轻颤。根喘息着啃咬着她的脖颈，肖忍不住抬手插进根的头发，将她压得更近些。一直揉搓着肖胸部的手现在毫不客气地捏着肖的乳首，肖感觉到快感海浪一样有节奏地起伏，高潮从小腹一路往下，聚集在根的指尖，蓄势待发。

感觉到肖克制的颤抖，越来越急促的呼吸，根不怀好意地停下了动作。被从顶峰前扯下，肖勃然大怒，却碍于面子不好发作，一时只有喘粗气的份儿，猛地回头难以置信地看着根。根用沾满了肖体液的手指抚摸着肖的嘴唇："和男人调情感觉怎么样？训练有素的特工肖。"

肖一股邪火无处发泄，哭笑不得地抓住根的手："我没有和他调情。那些话都是对你说的…"话音未落，根已经急不可耐地重新挤进了滚烫湿滑的缝隙，准确地找到刚才的角度，一次一次简单直接的刺激让肖感觉在下坠的途中被绳子拦腰拽住，一点点再攀上顶端。肖以防万一地按住了根的手腕，这个动作让身后的根发出了一声轻笑。松开硬得像石子一样的乳珠，没有再多余的爱抚，根一只手滑动着，另一只手的两根手指直接进入了肖紧窒的体内。

肖的呼吸一滞，扭头去寻找安慰的时候遇上根送上前的嘴唇。肖一手握住根的手腕，随着根起落着，另一手紧紧握住根的膝盖。羞耻让肖紧紧闭上双眼，因为一低头就能看到根一手修长优美的手指在自己体内进出，另一手挑着外部的敏感，让她一阵阵战栗，却想要更多。拼命忍住的呻吟从肖胸膛里泄露出去，根忍不住调戏起手下这个身体比嘴诚实一万倍的人："叫出来啊，Sameen…"

看着肖喘息着，痛苦的把头扭向一边，根笑着吻了她的头发，然后是耳朵，脖子，肩膀…只是根手上不紧不慢的进出和抚弄让肖感觉不到诚意，她开始觉得身后这个人是在调戏自己，而不是取悦。欲望和愤怒在肖脑子里炸了锅，不知该怎么说出口的要求憋在胸口，只听到血液冲击在耳膜上的轰鸣。肖下意识地在根抵达最深处的时候，一边在心里对自己翻着白眼，一边摁住了她的手腕，往自己内部压了压。

根满意的笑了，她知道，这个动作表示肖已经诚实地丢盔弃甲了。只有这个时候，傲娇的肖才会展现出最诚实的一面。根含住肖的耳垂，心领神会地加速，带着略微粗暴的占有欲每一次都冲进最深处，然后在一片泥泞的紧窒里勾起第二个指节，压迫着肉壁上方。外面的手指已经改滑动为揉搓，每一次之间几乎没有缓冲时间，快速的撩拨着欲望的小核。

肖很快就有些神志不清。身体其他部位的感知被削弱，只剩下根快速抽插和拨弄带来的极端快感，里外连成一片。肖知道自己很快就要在根手下一溃千里，但是她愿意。她大口喘息着，紧贴着根，发烫的掌心捏着根的膝盖和手腕。根看着肖在自己怀里像离开了水的鱼一样喘息和扭动着，收紧的手掌预示着顶峰的到来。根觉得胸腔里一阵酸涩，眼眶一热，将肖搂得更紧了些。肖正在她手下承欢，这是她的爱人，她在这个疯狂世界上唯一在乎的东西。此刻，根觉得她终于拥有了一些普通人可以拥有的幸福。至于这感受能持续多久，对现在的她们两个来说都不再重要了。

被根带上顶峰的肖竭力仰起头，绷紧了身体，紧紧闭上眼睛，无法完全咽下的呻吟从嘴角泄露，像极了一声哽咽。根安抚地吻着她的侧脸和脖子，手上的动作却没有放松。肖身体深处有力的抽搐有节奏地挤压着根的手指，根感觉本来就紧窒的肖变得更紧了，被包裹的快感让根心提到嗓子眼，想放声大笑，想仰天长啸，想手起刀落，把自己的手指永远留在肖体内。被液体打湿的阴核在根手下随着抽搐跳动着，暧昧的液体顺着根的指缝涌出来，一点点浸湿深色的沙发。

根有技巧的抚摸和按压延长了肖的快感，两个人的心都快要被满足撑破。当心跳渐渐平息，根依然留恋在肖滚烫的体内，另一只手离开渐渐绵软、缩回褶皱的小核，回到肖丰满的胸前。两颗小红豆还坚定地站立着，根爱不释手地挨个揉搓她们。肖胸口一片高潮过后的余热，欲望发泄之后，根的手指带来的异物感让她羞得满脸通红，只想找个地缝钻进去一辈子不出来了。然而肖又沉浸在顶峰之后根在体内和胸前带来的安慰，带她从顶峰慢慢走下，而不是任由她直接跌落。这种被照顾的感觉让肖有点不适应，但是不可否认，她是喜欢的。

肖扭过头去，遇上根等待已久的唇。欲望结束之后的这个吻没有侵略性，没有竞争性，难得的平静让两个人都不太舍得结束，直到肖不舒服地扭了扭，并了并因为长时间分开和紧绷而僵硬的腿，示意根可以从她体内退出了。根乖巧地缓慢抽离，带出一根潮热的银丝，外围的液体和肉体都已经冷却，冷热交替的刺激让两个人都倒吸了一口凉气。根不假思索，恶作剧地将手上的液体涂抹在肖胸前的敏感上，然后满意地看她们在受凉之后慢慢硬挺。

本来想享受一下罕有的温存，根的这一举动让肖已经羞红的脸涨成了紫色。肖愤怒的起身，两个人身体被汗粘合的地方发出一声轻轻的裂帛声。努力克服下身传来的酸软站直，双手环胸，肖眼睛瞪得要掉出来，恶狠狠地看着笑得一脸意味深长的根。"满意吗，Sameen？"根跪起身抚上肖的脸，被肖一手打开。根撅嘴看着肖，眼里的宠溺快要漫出来。

肖面无表情地别过脸，低下头。

"我需要…再…洗个澡…"肖虽然表情还是凶巴巴的，但是声音却细如蚊虫，完全没了气势。

根歪头莞尔一笑。"衣柜里还有新底裤。需要我去帮你…""不用了！"看着肖怒气冲冲，脚步有点打晃地冲去衣柜的背影，根在沙发上抱起双膝，笑得一脸温柔。

Finale.

早上的时候肖有点恍惚，有那么一瞬想不起来自己身在何处。已经很久没有在另一个人身边醒来，在陌生环境里的一夜好眠让肖对自己有点不满，随即意识到这是自撒玛利亚人上线以来，自己睡的第一个好觉。

纽约冬季罕有的阳光透过稀稀拉拉的树枝晒在纯色的被单上，投下一片斑驳，明亮，却没有温度。而来自身边的热量让肖舒服地扭了扭身，看到旁边的女人睡得一脸无防备。根半边脸被头发遮住，阳光下棕色的头发折射出金色的光泽，长长的睫毛投下一片阴影。想起昨晚漫长的纠缠，肖翻了个白眼，决定在根还没醒的时候起身走人。

刚刚撑起身体，根一把抓住肖的手臂，肖微微停顿了下，还是没有一把甩开。"去哪里？"谁知道根用力一拽，让肖跌回枕头上。肖恼怒的准备开口，根翻身将肖的双手用一只手固定在床头，柔软的身体就覆盖了肖。

肖眯起眼迎接这个半睡半醒的吻，有一搭没一搭地回应着，直到根开始用自己未着一物的胸口摩擦肖胸前的尖端。肖不安地扭动了一下，说不清是感觉刺激还是想逃开，根咬住肖的下唇轻声唤她的名字。肖把头偏向一边，闭上眼搂住根的头算是默许。

根缱绻的舌耐心地滑过肖的耳垂和脖颈，然后眷恋在肖胸前，轮流宠爱着两颗红豆，亲吻饱满的浑圆，手也温柔地揉捏着肖紧实的腰身，摩挲着光滑的皮肤。根一反昨晚的强硬占有姿态让肖有点奇怪，虽然根温暖的双唇和手指甚至给了她比昨晚更好的感觉，让沉睡的身体有时间一点点被唤醒，被打开，但是肖捕捉到了根的迟疑，还有一些别的东西。

肖不愿意承认根现在正在珍惜她，疼爱她，这让肖有些恼羞成怒。她宁愿根像疾风骤雨一样对她进攻，毫不留情地。如果肖看不到根的感情，她可以自欺欺人地选择性忽视掉那些麻烦的东西，那些自己一度憎恨的、会让自己变得软弱的东西。而根此刻展现出来的温柔，让肖突然不知道该怎么办。当根再一次离开肖已经坚挺的两颗红豆回到她的唇时，肖生硬地捧住了根的脸。tmd不舍！对上那双深褐色眼眸的时候，肖在心里骂了一声。

"嘿…"好不容易咽下紊乱的气息，肖却不知道怎么往下说了。一整夜再怎么漫长最终都将过去，新的太阳意味着新的一天，也意味着新的号码和新的危险。她们都有更重要的事需要操心，而不是耽于温暖棉被和彼此的体温，她们都知道。肖反复咀嚼着该说出口的话，只是快感已经在身体里放肆地占领了每一个角落，让她的思维有点停滞。

根细细打量着阳光里的爱人，肖带着异域风情的眉微微皱着，脸颊被私欲染了红晕，蒙上了一层水汽的眼垂着看她，每一根睫毛的末端都被阳光染成了金色，嘴角紧紧地抿着。根喉咙一紧，搂住肖的颈肩，肖快速的心跳让她感觉活着。残酷的上帝之战让她们命悬一线，从前无法无天想杀谁就杀谁的根此时感到了切肤的恐惧。她害怕失去这个人，很怕很怕。这让此刻的温存更显得弥足珍贵。

"你的新伪装身份是驴吗？还是你觉得驴不错，打算用驴的身份生活下去了？"肖看着根拉长的脸，紧闭的双眼，没好气地说道，同时抓住根的双臂想弄清现在的状况。根无声地收紧了双臂表示不想解释也不想放手，肖无奈地翻了个大大的白眼，笨拙地亲吻了根的头顶。

"Just...take me away from me, will you?"

根难以置信地撑起了身体，歪头思考了几秒，然后俯身去亲吻肖微笑的嘴角。"那就如你所愿…"根在键盘上创造魔法的手指在肖身上也能变出法术，当根直接了当地用中指和无名指探入肖早已粘腻的通道，肖不可自持地绷成了一张弓。根的唇齿填补了肖上半身的空虚，当牙齿在坚硬的红豆上合拢时，肖感觉电流一样的刺激在体内咝咝作响。肖难耐地咕哝了一声，抬手搂住根的头，跟着她的节奏起伏着。

几个冲刺之后根退出了肖的身体，被打湿的指尖开始撩拨半遮半掩的粉红色珍珠。肖咬牙忍住呻吟，捏住根的下巴迫使她从自己胸前离开和自己接吻。在这个微凉的冬季早晨，两人都大汗淋漓，根的汗水一滴滴砸在肖的胸口和小腹。当根开始按压着画圈时，肖感到顶峰接踵而至，山一样将自己压住，不可控制的颤抖和抽搐让她投降地呻吟出声。

肖紧紧抱住根等待快感退去，隐约中感到根轻吻了自己的鬓角。根急促的呼吸听起来脆弱得不堪一击，让肖不假思索地放开根的后背扶上了她的腰。极快地调整了一下角度，肖有力的双臂同时发力，根柔软的腿根就撞在了肖其中一条大腿上。肖把住根的身体，配合腿部动作，蹭弄根濡湿的腿间。

肖的反击迅雷不及掩耳，让根觉得浑身的力气都被抽光。根双手撑在肖头侧大口呼吸着，因为肖的双手铁钳一样固定着她，让她无法挣脱。根看肖笑得一脸得意，索性扭动起纤细的腰，让肖火上浇油。不出她意料，肖的鼻息愈发沉重起来，双手攀上根小巧的胸部。

像是懊恼自己刚刚的投降，肖发泄般地重重揉搓着根的柔软。小小的两团面团在肖手掌里变换着不同的形状，根白皙的肌肤上印出一个个粉红的指印。双手大拇指按住根已经亢奋起来的两粒尖端拨动，肖湿润的眼紧盯着根忍耐又沉溺的表情，按耐不住地闷哼出声。肖灼热的眼神反复炙烤着根的眉眼，鼻梁，咬着的下唇，像是要把她的样子刻在自己心里。

根已经难耐地耸动着，在肖的大腿上留下一片粼粼的波光。肖用一边肘部撑起身体，一手按住根的背将一边小球送进嘴里，用舌尖卷起。根忍不住叫出了声，肖滚烫的口腔和体温让她沸腾，更别说肖搭在自己背后的手正顺着脊柱下滑，越过尾椎，滑进一片泥沼。肖收回手，然后很快从前面进入了早就准备好的根。肖用膝盖顶着手背，将手指送得比任何一次都要深入，让根大口喘着气，控制不住地夹紧体内的肖。这让肖更加快速地进出着，挥霍着似乎没有极限的精力，发泄着似乎同样没有极限的占有欲。

肖毫不客气的刺激着那粗糙的一点，让根从里到外战栗着，双腿已经支撑不住自己。肖一只手护住根让她倒在自己身上，手上动作丝毫没有停下。根急速的呼吸和呻吟连成一片，指肚紧紧扣进肖的肩背。肖的胸口感觉到根逐渐剧烈的心跳，清晰得仿佛两颗心脏碰撞在一起，知道根正在慢慢攀上顶端。肖闭上眼，手上的动作愈发坚定和准确。

没顶的快感随即毫无悬念的卷起了根，没多做考虑，根在肖肌肉线条分明的肩头留下一个深深的牙印。骤然收紧的甬道困住了肖的手指，肩膀上传来的锐痛让肖恶作剧地转动手指碾压着根体内深处，这让根呆在顶峰的时间延长了许多。

"Sameen."当根终于停下颤抖时，她用依然暗哑的声音在肖的耳边叫了她的名字。

"嗯。"肖听着女人软糯的微微上扬的尾音，懒洋洋地吮了吮手指上香甜的液体，爱搭不理地哼了声。

"…以后无论发生了什么事，都请你好好的活着。"漫长的沉默之后，根带着不容反驳的口气一字一顿地说。

"…你…你也是。"已经做好被嘲讽的心理准备，根却听到了这么一句。抬起头看见肖还是一副面无表情的样子，死鱼眼盯着窗外无辜的树枝。"我梦见你的死。"

"然后呢。"根微微动了一下，安静地说。

肖耸耸肩。"然后我跟你一起死了。"话音刚落，根伸手掐住刚刚造成的牙印，让肖大大吸了一口凉气。"搞毛…"

"无论发生了什么事，记得吗？！"根撑起身体，看着肖的眼厉声说，语气比上次教育肖"应该感到害怕因为有人在乎她"时更严厉。

肖叹了一口气，翻了有生以来最大一个白眼，然后把根重新按进怀里，也带着不容反驳的口气一字一顿地说："无论发生了什么事，我会保护你的。"

根忍不住扬起嘴角，然后亲吻了面无表情的肖特工，肖特工倒也乖乖闭上了眼。

"我也是。"


End file.
